Oh breathe, just breathe
by Keridwen Le Helley
Summary: Lors d'une soirée, Kyle qui avait décidé de ne plus toucher à l'alcool, remet le coup à cause d'un mystérieux événement. Stan n'est pas étranger à cette histoire. Que c'est-il passé entre ces deux amis d'enfances ?
1. Disclaimer

• **DISCLAIMER**•

Les personnages et l'univers de South Park utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent aux génialisimes Trey Parker et Matt Stone (et donc comme je ne m'appelle ni Trey, ni Matt, rien de tout ça ne m'appartient).

Ceci est ma première fanfiction et j'attends impatiemment vos remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises, mais toujours constructives)

Donc voilà ... Bonne lecture !

• **RÉSUMÉ**•

Lors d'une soirée, Kyle qui avait décidé de ne plus toucher à l'alcool après une très mauvaise première cuite, remet le coup à cause d'un mystérieux événement. Stan de son côté a un comportement étrange depuis quelques temps et n'est pas étranger à cette histoire. Que c'est-il passé entre ces deux amis d'enfances ?


	2. Chapter 1

• **CHAPITRE UN** •  
><strong>Demain matin c'est pancakes !<strong>

« Vous savez c'est quoi mon problème les mecs ? J'écoute toujours ce que me dit ma mère ... Kyle va t'occuper de ton petit frère ! Kyle conduit toi en bon juif ! Kyle fait ci, Kyle fait ça. Ça me tue merde. »

Il était presque quatre heures du matin, Stan et Kenny portaient sur leurs épaules un Kyle totalement défoncé, le roux ne tenait plus sur ses pieds et manquait de tomber à chacun de ses pas. Il arborait depuis quelques minutes un énorme coquart sur son oeil gauche et quelques égratignures parsemaient sa peau blanche. Il s'était battue un peu plus tôt dans la soirée contre Cartman, un garçon à l'ossature lourde qui l'avait une fois encore poussé à bout en l'insultant comme il savait si bien le faire. Kyle sous l'emprise de l'alcool avait commencé à le frapper et sans l'intervention de Stan et Kenny qui sait ce qu'il ce serait passé à cette soirée.

Toute la jeunesse de South Park s'était donné rendez-vous ce soir pour fêter les dix-sept ans de Token, la petite bande d'ami c'était donc rendue à la fête, même si a priori, Kyle n'en avait pas du tout envie. Le roux n'aimait pas boire, avant celle de ce soir, il n'avait prit qu'une seule cuite et c'était juré de ne plus jamais recommencer. Tout en marchant en direction de la maison des Marsh chez qui ils dormaient tous ce soir Kenny s'interrogea:

« Oh fait, il avait pas dit qu'il toucherait plus à l'alcool ? »

« J'crois ouais ... » se remémora Stan en repositionnant son meilleur ami sur ses épaules.

« J'me d'mande pourquoi il a bu comme ça. Enfin si il a fait que boire... » Gloussa Kenny pendant que Stan posait sur Kyle un regard mi-attendrit, mi-gêné. Le brun avait une petite idée du pourquoi du comment, mais il ne pouvait pas en parler à Kenny, pas maintenant en tous cas. Il se contenta alors de répondre:

« Une histoire de filles sûrement... » Kenny approuva avec un signe de la tête et s'inquiéta:

« En parlant de filles, ça va mec ? J'ai vue que Wendy fricotait avec Butters. »

« Elle fait ça pour me rendre jaloux, mais j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est moi qui l'ai quitté, c'est pas comme si ses petites histoires m'intéressaient. »

« Ouais. J'ai jamais pigé pourquoi d'ailleurs. »

Kyle qui s'était plus ou moins endormie sur ses amis depuis quelques minutes se réveilla d'un coup et s'écria comme un ivrogne:

« Parce qu'il est amoureux notre petit Stanley. Il est am-a-am ... » Sans finir sa phrase Kyle se rendormie.

Kenny s'arrêta net au milieu de la rue « T'es amoureux ? Putain. Comment ça se fait ? »

Stan leva les yeux en l'air. « Sérieux Kenny, il sait même pas ce qu'il dit, évidemment qu'j'suis pas amoureux. »

Kenny parue rassuré, non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas le bonheur de son ami, mais quand on est un adolescent de dix-sept ans il y a des choses plus importantes que l'amour. Comme le sexe ou les jeux vidéos par exemple.

Vers quatre heures et demi, Stan, Kyle et Kenny arrivèrent chez les Marsh. Kenny porta seul Kyle dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes le temps pour Stan d'ouvrir la porte. Ils tentèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible, ils ne craignaient pas Randy et Sharon qui étaient habitués à les voir rentrer comme ça (même si d'habitude Kyle était plutôt celui qui portait les autres), mais plutôt Shelley la grande soeur de Stan qui était rentré pour le week-end et aucun d'eux n'avait de se faire cogner pour l'avoir réveillé. Malgré quelques maladresse dans les couloirs, ils réussirent à éviter le monstre et ils purent enfin poser Kyle sur le lit de Stan.

« La prochaine fois c'est moi qui me fait porter » soupira Stan en s'affalant à côté du rouquin. Kenny lui reprenait son souffle sur la chaise du bureau, la tête dans ses mains.

Kyle s'assit, encore une fois dans un sursaut d'éveil et embrassa la joue de Stan et affirma plein d'enthousiasme « Pas de pr-problème j'm'occuperais de toi. » puis il se rendormie.

« Oh putain ! » s'exclama Stan en se jetant sur la poubelle près du bureau. Il vomit in extremis à l'intérieur.

Quand il releva la tête Kenny le regardait bizarrement « T'as beaucoup bu toi ce soir ? »

« Assez pour avoir besoin de vomir » mentit-il.

« S'tu l'dis ... Bon, faut que je dormes je commence à avoir une putain de migraine moi ! » Le blond s'installa sur la matelas préparé par la mère de Stan et s'endormit aussitôt. Stan lui s'essuya la bouche, enleva son jean et se glissa dans son lit à côté de Kyle qui avait commencé à ronfler en rythme avec Kenny. Le lit qui aurait du accueillir Cartman était vide et n'allait certainement pas se remplir d'ici le réveil des garçons. Stan avait quand même laissé la porte d'entrer ouverte au cas où, mais même s'il était leur ami, Stan, Kyle et Kenny se portaient tout aussi bien sans monsieur l'emmerdeur.

•·.·´¯`·.·•

Une bonne odeur de pancakes flottait dans l'air quand Kenny ouvrit les yeux. Son ventre grondait comme un jour d'orage et le jeune homme se réjouissait d'avance de manger un vrai petit déjeuné. D'une main rapide et essaya de coiffer un peu ses mèches blondes et de repasser ses vêtements. Il avait d'énormes poches sous les yeux et un mal de tête affreux, mais moins pire que celui qu'il prévoyait. Stan et Kyle dormaient pratiquement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme d'habitude. Kenny sourit en les voyant, s'il avait été un peu jaloux de leur relation quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Kenny était maintenant content pour ses amis. Ne se sentant pas le coeur de briser cette scène adorable et surtout ne trouvant pas la force, Kenny décida de descendre tout seul pour manger.

Kyle se réveilla dix minutes plus tard. Si le mal de tête de Kenny était douloureux, celui de Kyle était pire que jamais. Il avait l'impression qu'une troupe de chamans africains joueurs de percussion avaient décidé de jouer leur musique païenne dans son crane pour l'éternité. Il fut heureux de voir Stan à côté de lui, ces deux la s'aiment tellement que rien que la présence de l'autre était mieux que le plus puissant des médicaments. Ils étaient comme des frères, des jumeaux, la même personne coupé en deux. Kyle prit son oreiller et frappa Stan de toutes ses forces

« réveilles toi du con ! »

« Huuuum ... Encore dix minutes m'man. »

« M'man ? Sérieux faut que t'arrête de boire vieux. »

Encore à moitié endormie Stan tenta de s'énerver « Toi, faut que t'arrête de boire ... ... vieux... »

Kyle sourit, il n'avait pas bu, il avait dit qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais à la boissons, mais pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir de la moindre petite chose qui c'était passée hier soir ?

« Putain pourquoi tu m'en as pas empêché ? »

« Tu disais que t'en avait besoin... » souffla Stan qui ne voulait décidément pas se réveiller.

« Ça craint, j'me souvient de rien. »

Stan se leva d'un bond « Ah ouais ? » Il avait l'air étonné, déçu, content et fatigué, ce qui inquiéta Kyle.

« Je devrais ? »

« Oh heu ... » bredouilla Stan en passant une main dans ses cheveux « je sais pas trop. Viens on va manger. J'ai trop la dalle ! »

Kyle commençait à avoir peur. Que c'était-il passé hier soir ? Il aperçut alors les égratignures sur ses bras, que faisaient-elles là ? Si sa mère les voyaient il était mort. Pourquoi pensait-il à sa mère, elle était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Stan savait quelque chose et il ne voulait pas lui en parler.

Les deux garçons étaient dans les escaliers quand un flash traversa l'esprit de Kyle. L'image était flou, mais pas assez pour qu'il n'y comprenne rien. Il attrapa le bras de Stan qui descendait quelques marches avant lui.

« Tu m'as ... Non ! Stan ? »

Il était terrifié, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais le roux savait que ces images n'étaient pas un délire. Il savait que tout cela était vrai, mais un part de lui espérait que ce ne le soit pas. Il se revoyait, installé sur un banc dans le jardin de Token, les lèvres de Stan, collées aux siennes. Il ne le repoussait pas, c'était étrange, mais rassurant, c'était de la folie.

Stan dans les escaliers ne répondait pas, ils ne bougeaient pas.

« Stan ? »

Pour seul réponse, Kyle eu droit à un sourire, puis en dégageant sa main Stan dit:

« Viens, on va manger. »

• **FIN DU CHAPITRE UN** •

_Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand chose, mais le croustillant arrive bientôt (mais fallait bien commencer par quelque chose)_

_J'essaye d'écrire le chapitre deux la semaine prochaine et au pire je me donne deux semaines pour le faire ! _

_Voili-voilou, see yaa !_


	3. Chapter 2

• **CHAPITRE DEUX** •  
><strong>C'est la fête aux toilettes !<strong>

Kenny engloutissait son petit déjeuné comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours (c'était sûrement le cas), Sharon, assise en face de lui le scrutait d'un oeil étonné, bien que le blond soit venue chez elle de nombreuses fois et ça depuis des années, Madame Marsh n'était toujours pas habituée à le voir manger ainsi. Kyle assit près de Kenny n'avait lui pas beaucoup d'appétit. Il essayait de se remémorer plus en détail la soirée d'hier soir et plus il y repensait, moins il était sûr de ce qu'il avait crus se souvenir dans les escaliers. Peut-être qu'après tout, tout cela n'était qu'un délire post-cuite, même si Stan semblait toujours lui cacher quelque chose cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils avaient mélangé leurs salives. À cette pensée Kyle faillit rendre le peu qu'il y avait dans son estomac ou alors était-ce sa gueule de bois qui le rendait nauséeux, il ne savait pas trop. La présence de Sharon l'empêchait de poser les questions qu'il voulait, il se contentait donc de manger lentement son unique pancake et de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Stan lui, était de très bonne humeur, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage, mais en ce samedi matin, il semblait imperturbable (ce qui avait le don de troubler Kyle encore d'avantage car Stan était plus du genre grognons au réveil).

Le téléphone sonna et fit sursauter Kyle. Kenny l'insulta en riant et se remis à manger. Stan pour défendre Kyle prévint Kenny que s'il continuait de manger comme ça il finirait par avoir un plus gros cul que celui de Cartman. Kyle voulue avertir son ami qu'il pouvait se défendre tout seul, mais finalement il laissa Kenny et Stan se traiter de vagin de chat et d'intestin grêle.

Sharon c'était levé pour aller répondre et elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, interrompant son fils et Kenny qui s'insultait toujours en rigolant.

« C'était ta maman Kyle, elle veut que tu rentres. »

Le roux se sentit rougir de honte, il n'avait plus huit ans ! Kenny riait tellement qu'il avait recraché une bouché de pancake en une bouillie beigeâtre, Stan, lui, s'empêchait de rire, pour soutenir encore une fois son meilleur ami.

« Putain j'suis plus un gamin ! »

Sans rien ajouter, Kyle enfila son manteau et sortie dans les rues froide de South Park. Même si à présent il ne se faisait plus trop confiance il se jura de ne plus jamais boire autant et entrepris de sonder sa mémoire à nouveau sur le cours chemin qui sépara sa maison à celle de Stan.

•·.·´¯`·.·•

« Salut les mecs ! » dit Kyle en retrouvant Stan, Kenny et Cartman dans un couloir du lycée. Il ne semblait pas s'être réellement remis de la soirée de vendredi, mais son air angoissé l'avait quitté. Cartman avait essayé de masquer l'énorme bleu qui avait sur la joue droite avec le fond de teint de sa mère, mais il n'avait réussis qu'à se donner une allure encore plus stupide. Étant encore en colère contre Kyle il se contenta de le traiter de sale juif zoophile au lieu de faire comme les deux autre, qui lui avaient retourné son salut.

« Alors vieux » s'intéressa Stan « ta mère a dit quoi pour ton oeil ? »

« Oh pas grand chose, j'lui ai expliqué que Cartman avait insulté la culture de nos ancêtres. Du coup elle a voulue savoir si il avait eu mal. » Kyle rit et Stan eu une expression étrange.

Le brun plaquant les mains sur sa bouche courut jusqu'aux toilettes.

« Il est malade ? » s'inquiéta Kyle.

Kenny qui était en train d'expliquer à Cartman comment s'occuper de l'entre jambe des femmes comme il se doit s'interrompit et lança en rigolant:

« Il doit être amoureux, il était comme ça avec Wendy au début, tu te souviens ? Enfin il a dit qu'il ne l'était pas vendredi soir. » puis voyant que Cartman s'impatientait, Kenny retourna à ses explications.

Kyle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette remarque car quelqu'un d'inattendue vint à sa rencontre.

Depuis une semaine que Stan l'avait quitté, Wendy, aidée de son amie Barbara, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour récupérer son chère et tendre. Stan pourtant, restait désespérément insensible à ses supplications et Wendy en était alors arrivé à demander de l'aide à Kyle. Oui, car c'était ce qu'elle était venue lui demander, de l'aide.

« Il faut que je te parle » dit-elle simplement.

Wendy l'air très sérieux attrapa le roux par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Kyle tenta de se débattre, il ne souhaitait pas plus que ça pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire de filles, mais Barbara et Wendy étaient sacrément forte mine de rien et il se retrouva en une fraction de seconde, enfermé avec les deux adolescente dans la cabine pour handicapés.

« Kyle ... C'est difficile de venir vers toi après ... tout ces évènements (le garçon n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que "ces évènements" étaient), mais j'ai besoin de toi, Stan a perdue la tête ! Il m'aime, tu sais, mais c'est juste qu'il le sait pas ! »

Kyle voulut éclater de rire, mais il remarqua l'état des yeux de Wendy. Comme Cartman l'avait fait avec son bleu, elle avait essayer de cacher les dégâts avec du fond de teint, mais de près, son maquillage ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Kyle avait une parfaite vue sur ses poches sous les yeux, noircies et gonflés et il prit pitié d'elle. Après tout, même si Wendy était une psychopathe en puissance et Barbara une nymphomane croisé avec un labrador obéissant qu'aux ordres de la brune, ces deux jeunes filles ne lui avaient jamais rien fait de très grave et il décida d'écouter ce qu'elles avaient à dire, ignorant cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de partir loin et que Stan était bien mieux sans Wendy.

« Je t'écoutes » souffla-t-il en passant une de ses boucles rousses derrière son oreille. Wendy parut soulagée.

« Il faut que tu réussissent à convaincre Stan de revenir vers moi ! Tu es mon seul espoir Broflovski ! Stan DOIT m'aimer à nouveau et j'ai un plan pour ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi dans l'histoire ? »

La brune sourit, la mine satisfaite.

« Je crois détenir certaines informations sur la soirée de vendredi que tu meurt d'envie de savoir. »

« Comme ? » Demanda Kyle sans perdre son calme.

« Et bien ... Par exemple ... Je pourrais te dire qui t'as embrassé ce soir là. » Wendy avait vu juste, Kyle essaya de cacher son envie de savoir et lança sans beaucoup de conviction:

« Je le sais très bien voyons ... »

« Allons Kyle » s'exaspéra Barbara en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Elle commençait à trouver le temps long et elle avait certainement envie de faire pipi « Soyons honnête les uns envers les autres. Notre relation a certes été courte, mais nous avons toujours une connexion tu le sais bien (Non il ne le savait pas). Nous te proposons de l'aide, mais bon, si tu préfères compter sur ton cerveau qui ne tient pas l'alcool pour retrouver la mémoire, tu fais comme tu veux. »

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir la serrure des toilettes quand le garçon la stoppa:

« Ok ... Je marche. Mais dès que vous m'aurez expliqué votre plan, je veux avoir le nom. »

Wendy impatiente s'exclama « Deal ! Maintenant écoute bien ... »

Elle exposa alors son plan. Il était totalement fou et ne marcherait jamais. Kyle savait qu'il ne remplirait pas sa part du marché et que même si il le faisait le plan de Wendy était voué à l'échec. Il se réjouit d'avoir pour une fois réussis à rouler quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'aider qui que ce soit à se rapprocher de Stan de toutes façons. Depuis que son meilleur ami avait quitté Wendy, ils avaient retrouvé cette complicité qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient petits, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble et Kyle n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête. Il voulait Stan pour lui tout seul.

Finalement, Wendy finit de raconter son plan et après que Kyle promis de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider, elle annonça tout en ouvrant la porte:

« C'était moi. »

Barbara et elle tout en riant, quittèrent la cabine, laissant Kyle seul, assis sur le couvercle des toilettes. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il passait au radar chaque infime parties de son cerveau et malheureusement, aucun de ses souvenirs de cette soirée ne l'aidaient à savoir si il avait ou pas, fricoté avec l'ex petite amie de son meilleur ami. Il en avait mare de se torturer à cause d'un stupide baisé après tout quelle importance ? Le problème était ailleurs. Kyle, quitta les toilettes des filles et essayait de ne pas penser à la déception qui le submergeait.

•·.·´¯`·.·•

Pendant ce temps, Stan lui aussi dans les toilettes, mais celles des hommes cette fois, avait vomit tout son petit déjeuné. Si l'autre soir il s'était persuadé qu'il avait vomit à cause de la dose importante d'alcool qui coulait dans son sang, aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait nier que tout ça avait un rapport avec Kyle. Il avait cette affreuse impression d'être un gamin à nouveau. Il se sentait revivre cette époque des plus embarrassante où dès que Wendy lui parlait, il fallait qu'il rende ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Sauf que cette fois, il n'aurait pas Kyle pour le soutenir, pire, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son secret il devait arrêter de le voir. Peut-être que ce sentiment effrayant qui naissait dans son ventre partirait alors ? Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Stan sortie de la cabine, pour aller s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche au robinet.

• **FIN DU CHAPITRE DEUX** •

_Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce deuxième chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !_

_Je voulais remercier June Mary Rosenfield et Romi-inu qui m'ont bien motivé à écrire la suite de ma fanfic !_

_À dans une ou deux semaine pour la suite de l'aventure ! (et la prochaine fois, on va en apprendre plus sur Stan ! Parce que y'en avait que pour Kylou-chou jusque là :p)_


	4. Chapter 3

• **CHAPITRE TROIS** •  
><strong> le jour où j'ai l'impression de me faire suivre, je vais voir quelqu'un !<strong>

Un mois avait passé depuis que Kyle avait apprit que la mystérieuse personne qui l'avait embrassé était Wendy. Il voulait bien croire que cet acte l'avait poussé à boire plus que de raison, car depuis un mois il se sentait si coupable qu'il évitait le plus possible le pauvre Stan, pour ne pas avoir à lui avouer. De plus, l'histoire c'était compliquer en quatre semaines. Un Stan qui de son côté, mangeait de moins en moins et m'aigrissait tellement que ses parents l'avaient obligé à aller voir un psychologue. Son manque d'appétit n'était pas une extériorisation de son désespoir, Stan commençait à comprendre ce qui se tramait en lui, il avait du mal à l'accepter certes, mais s'il ne mangeait pas c'était principalement pour ne rien avoir à vomir quand il verrait Kyle.

« Alors le psy ? C'était bien ? » plaisanta Kyle, appuyé contre le bâtiment dans lequel Stan venait de passer une heure entière à parler de cette fameuse personne qui faisait totalement chavirer son coeur.

Depuis que le roux avait apprit que son meilleur ami se faisait suivre il avait insisté pour venir le chercher à chaque séance, il voulait l'aider évidemment, ne sachant pas se qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Stan, il s'inquiétait d'autant plus, d'habitude il était au courant de tout en ce qui concernait le brun.

« Bien je sais pas, je commence à m'habituer à la vieille... » répondit Stan dans un sourire.

Il s'étonna de voir à quelle point Kyle était irrésistible, ses cheveux couleur rouille, ni trop long, ni trop court tombaient sur ses oreilles, lui donnant un air de chérubin. Deux mèches lui barrait le front, cachant légèrement ses yeux pétillants et son corps svelte attirait le jeune homme avec une passion dévorante.

« Tant mieux ! Allez viens, on va se faire une pizza. » Kyle passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami et l'entraîna en direction du fast food puis il ajouta d'une voix timide « et j'ai un truc à te dire. »

Stan s'arrêta presque claire et net, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et le stresse l'envahit. Il fit ce qu'il pouvait pour ne rien laisser transparaître, mais son estomac se contracta tellement qu'il ne put retenir un expression étrange, traduisant son état.

Kyle qui avait retiré son bras des épaules de Stan s'inquiéta « Tu te sent bien mec ? T'es blanc comme le cul de Cartman ! »

Stan ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir sur un bac un peu plus loin. Kyle resta un instant planté au milieu du trottoir, décidément Stan n'allait pas bien et ne voulait pas lui en parler. Quand Kyle vint près de lui, Stan écrasa son visage dans ses mains et les remontas lentement dans ses cheveux pour tenir sa tête comme si elle allait exploser, sous les yeux insistant de son meilleur ami.

Si le brun avait un secret, Kyle lui, n'était pas en reste non plus. Évidemment, le roux avait toujours été plus doué en matière de gestion des sentiments, il était plus réfléchie et plus à l'écoute peut-être. Il avait comprit beaucoup de choses sans qu'on est à lui les expliquer, ce qui lui permettait d'être capable de jouer la comédie comme les plus grands acteurs de cinéma, il savait comment s'adapter et faire croire à n'importe qui, même Stan, qu'il allait parfaitement bien et que rien n'avait changé. Mais depuis cette fête il ne cessait de penser à Stan. Le matin au réveil, alors qu'il était encore à moitié endormie, le midi, quand tous les deux partageaient leur repas avec Cartman et Kenny et le soir, quand il allait se coucher. Il n'arrivait plus à rien, il avait envie de chanter et de pleurer, il voulait le serrer dans ses bras et lui crier de partir, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça. Son père ne lui pardonnerait pas, sa mère encore moins, il devait faire quelque chose pour que ce sentiment le quitte. Il devait se défaire de l'emprise que Stan avait sur lui. Depuis deux semaines il réfléchissait à un plan, il c'était dit qu'il devait forcer Stan à le détester, à lui en vouloir. Kyle savait que ça allait être dur et qu'ils allaient souffrir tout les deux, mais ils redeviendraient amis un jour, Kyle l'espérait en tout cas. Le jeune homme en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il aimait trop Stan pour arriver à faire ça tout seul, alors, même s'il avait été persuadé que jamais il ne le ferait, Kyle avait décidé de faire équipe avec Wendy, il allait l'aider à retrouver son Stan, il allait devenir l'ennemie de son meilleur ami, il avait pactisé avec le diable.

« Tu compte dire quelque ? » dit Kyle brisant le silence.

« C'est compliqué... »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été distant avec toi. J'ai un secret et j'ai peur de te l'avouer. »

Les yeux de Stan brillaient, plein d'espoir, pendant que ceux de Kyle étaient rivés sur le sol « Tu peux tout me dire, on est meilleur pote ! »

« Le problème c'est que ça pourrait tout remettre en question. » Kyle prit une grande respiration, il devait le faire, pour ses parents, pour Stan et pour Wendy. Mais soudain Stan se leva.

« On devrait mieux parler dans un endroit avec moins de monde. Viens. »

Le trajet se fit dans le silence de mort, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Bientôt ils arrivèrent chez Stan et ils montèrent dans sa chambre.

Assit sur le lit, les garçons firent longtemps perdurer le silence.

« Alors ? C'est quoi ce truc que tu dois me dire Kyle ? »

Kyle se tourna face à Stan, il n'était plus si certain de vouloir lui avouer son soit disant secret, pourtant il allait le faire, il allait le faire quand les lèvres de Stan se serait détacher des siennes. Il lui dirait quand il aura retrouver son t-shirt. Assit à califourchon sur le bas du ventre de Kyle, le brun, tout en caressant ses cheveux, l'embrassait langoureusement. Kyle se laissait faire, il passait même une main sous les mèches brune et sous la chemise de Stan, tout les deux profitaient du bien être que le contacte de leurs peau leur procurait, quand dans un souffle Kyle déclara:

« Je sort avec Wendy depuis trois semaines ! »

Il y eu un long silence, le visage de Stan ne cessait de changer d'expressions, il s'écarta doucement pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Quoi ? »

« Je sort avec Wendy. »

« Wendy, la Wendy ? »

« T'en connais beaucoup ? Wendy Testaburger. Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non. »

Kyle enfilant son T-shirt et en attrapant son manteau sortie de la maison. Que venait-il de faire ?

• **FIN DU CHAPITRE TROIS** •

_Oh pardon pardon pardon, combien pardon ! Excusez moi pour cet ENORME retard ! J'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration et puis je sais pas, je le sentais pas, promis la prochaine fois je met pas 10 000 ans à écrire la suite !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre était à votre goût et que vous viendrez quand même lire le prochain ! _

_Merci à ceux qui se sont inscrit pour recevoir les notifications ça m'a fait très plaisir et à Sreek qui a reviewé ! Merci beaucoup !_

_À bientôt !_

_Ps: désolé c'est assez court en plus._


	5. The end

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour ma fanfiction dernièrement et je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que je l'abandonne (pardon à ceux qui l'aimaient bien). Je l'abandonne pour plusieurs raisons; premièrement car je n'avais pas assez bien préparé mon scénario et qu'à présent je ne trouve plus l'inspiration et puis deuxièmement je manque cruellement de motivation. Mais ne soyez pas trop triste, car j'ai un nouveau projet sur le feu ! Ce sera un crossover entre South Park et Pokémon (première génération of course !) avec encore une fois notre plus parfait des pairing Stan/Kyle et probablement aussi un peu de Kenny/Kyle. Je vous prépare bien ça et le premier chapitre devrait sortir la semaine prochaine ! _(je supprimerais cette fanfic dans quelques jours)_

Encore désolée et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
